


your kisses, they burn

by janie_tangerine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, Scars, sort of schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wouldn’t trade the way Jon touches him for his father’s approval of his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your kisses, they burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozmissage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmissage/gifts).



> written for the fifth Five Acts round - the prompts were _touching_ and _scars_. They belong to GRRM, title is from Bruce Springsteen, I own nothing.

Sometimes Sam thinks that if his father saw him now, he’d deny that they ever were blood.

He probably would complain about Sam’s choice of company, for that matter, but Sam has learned a long time ago that surnames never mean anything.

And to be entirely honest, he wouldn’t trade the way Jon touches him for his father’s approval of his actions.

It’s not even something anyone would notice, when they’re in public. But whenever they sit next to each other during dinner, Jon always presses close to him, and it’s not rare that whenever his hand is under the table, it ends on Sam’s knee. When they are on sentry duty together and no one sees them or is around, it’s not long before their hands end up one upon the other. The first couple of times in which they actually interlaced fingers, Sam had thought that he might have a heart attack, but after that, he had never complained about having sentry duty with Jon, especially if no one else was around.

When they train and Jon ends up helping him to his feet half of the time, his fingers linger around Sam’s wrist a second longer than it should be proper. It’s nothing overtly obvious, but Sam never liked overtly obvious, the same way he never liked being the center of the attention; and there’s a thrill about the secrecy of it all that he finds pleasing for reasons he hasn’t still quite understood yet.

That’s what happens in public, though; what happens in Jon’s barrack is an entire other matter. It’s others that always made Sam feel inadequate, but _Jon_ never has. Sam’s hands might be clumsy while holding a sword or a dagger or while striking a blow, but they aren’t when it comes to Jon. They shook the first time, when they were shedding clothes away, but Jon’s were, too; now they never do. Not when he uses them to hold Jon’s hips firm on the bed, or when Jon parts his lips for Sam’s fingers, or when he brings Jon off with clean, short strokes.

Sam kind of likes the _after_ best, though. When it’s over, he almost never goes back to the main hall before morning; he stays in Jon’s bed, which is barely large enough for them, and they end up pressed against each other under a couple of heavy furs to avoid freezing. Jon’s back ends up pressed to his frame most times, and when it happens Sam loves to run his fingertips along Jon’s stomach, rubbing circles. When it’s the contrary, Sam’s hand almost always ends up in Jon’s hair, and the sighs Jon gives whenever he cards through them is enough to make Sam shiver in pleasure.

Jon’s skin is rough on his face and hands, but always seems so very soft on his back or his thighs, even if his skin is never even; but Sam’s isn’t either – training every day means gaining bruises before the ones that came before can disappear. Sometimes Sam likes to take his time and kiss all of them, and Jon has to bite into his pillow whenever it happens. After Jon burned his arm saving the Lord Commander, he had let it be for a while, but as soon as it was clear that it would heal, Sam couldn’t leave it alone. Running his nails over the burn, sometimes pressing his lips over it; it isn’t as if he enjoys it more than the rest, but Jon’s eyes become dark grey whenever he does it, and Sam likes that look. Jon always looks as if something haunts him, but he never does when his eyes turn that shade.

Sometimes he doesn’t let himself fall asleep until he can’t resist it anymore, just to look at the way Jon’s hand covers his, when Jon has his back to Sam and Sam wraps an arm around him. It’s usually in that kind of moments that he’s glad that he ended up here. There are things he isn’t sure that he’ll ever manage to tell Jon, but from the way Jon smiles at him whenever they wake up the morning after, he’s quite sure that he doesn’t need to say anything.


End file.
